1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to word processing and more particularly to automatic pagination of text data streams.
2. Description of Prior Art
In most word processing systems currently in use, the operator cannot perform batch/background output functions such as print, magnetic card recording or communications without prior page adjustment. While some systems, such as the IBM Office System 6, use end of paper sensors to cause formated pages to be printed, these systems do not follow the boundaries of the document. Moreover, in the Office System 6, formated pages are not created for other batch/background processes such as magnetic card recording or communications. Accordingly, a method for automatically paginating the data stream for batch/background output processes is needed.